Welcome to black
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Hay algo peor que el abandono: el reemplazo. Arthur lo descubre y no le queda más que bajar el telón de su historia. Songfic con la canción Mishira Romeo & Cinderella.


_**Disclaimer: **__Copy-paste _de lo que ponen otros sobre Himaruya y Hetalia aquí por favor.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Mis lectoras en general. Quería despedirme apropiadamente de todas ustedes con un último fic de esta serie que tanto me ha dado y a la vez me destroza.

_**Especialmente:**_ A Brenda, que me enseñó la canción "Mishira Romeo & Cinderella" y la cantamos. A Marce, por tomar un taxi para evitar mis tonterías. A Moe… porque siempre estás ahí, a pesar de todo, para recordarme que ese mundito sigue en pié. A Jo, el chanchipollito del mal, por aparecer con su litro de helado y ya no intentar raptar a Teddy.

_**Canción:** _Mishira Romeo & Cinderella - Vocaloid.

Eso.

* * *

**Welcome to black**

_Aquel pensamiento que nunca fui capaz de decirle  
__ahora vuela sobre el cielo lejano como una fantasía._

Sabía que era una mala idea. Algo me lo decía. Pero yo solamente… quería verte… un poco más…

-¿Arthur? – me llamó, aún tenía la mirada perdida. Me había perdido en sus ojos y posteriormente en algún punto inexistente en estos. No importa si se da cuenta… de todas formas, desearía que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te distrajiste.

-¿Lo hice?

-Sí. Lo hiciste. Te cité para… hablarte sobre algo.

-Dime.

-Arthur… - está serio. Mi corazón late con fuerza… ¿acaso siente lo mismo que yo? Si es así… Dios… qué feliz sería yo… ya no llovería sobre mi nación…

Error…

* * *

_**Mishira Romeo & Cinderella  
**__**(Yo no sé de Romeo y Cenicienta)**_

_Cuando te conocí, siempre estabas a mi bastante habitual.  
Lo hicimos todo juntos, empezando a ser amigos de verdad._

¿Lo recuerdas, Al? Quizás no… eras muy pequeño. Pequeño, lindo, inocente. Había ese algo en ti que yo necesitaba y reconocía. Nunca me hubieses lastimado, y si estaba triste lo presentías, hacías alguna tontería para que se me quitase… y yo estaba bien. Mi pequeño Romeo… te diste cuenta de la soledad de quien quería ser tu Julieta.

_Parecíamos estar vinculados con todas las emociones,  
por ejemplo, alegría, tristeza y así sucesivamente._

A tu lado, no era Inglaterra. Era simplemente Arthur. No era ese ser inmortal que debe crecer, expandirse, formar alianzas, despedirse mil veces de los mortales y sólo preocuparse de su bienestar.

Contigo… de alguna forma… era ese niño solitario y triste de mi infancia. Ese niño atormentado por sus hermanos, sin escape, sin salida, sin consuelo… que encontraba a otro, feliz, soñador, siempre con los bracitos dispuestos a darme ese regocijo y tranquilidad que no encontraba en mi propio hogar.

_Parecía como si nuestros corazones  
estuvieran unidos entre sí._

Primero éramos nosotros. Luego nosotros… y siempre nosotros… al menos… eso creía.

_Pero…_

Un día… te fuiste. Desapareciste.

Regresaste… y ya no eras mi Alfred. Eras "Estados Unidos de Norteamérica". Buen nombre… me enorgulleces… pero más que nada, me llenas de tristeza.

_¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel a veces?_

-¡Estoy enamorado! ¡Y ella es tan bonita!

-¿Qué?

-¡Hablo de una chica! ¿Qué nunca me prestas atención?

-Si… escuché…- miento. Mi cabeza captó algunas palabras y bloqueó la mayoría de las demás. –Eh…

-Es extraño decirlo, pero ustedes dos se parecen tanto… claro, gracias a Dios no tiene tus cejotas, jajaja. Y ella no quema la comida, además juega videojuegos conmigo. Creo que esa es la gran diferencia entre ustedes dos. ¡Es tan linda!

_Hasta llegar a romper nuestra relación,  
con la aparición de "ella"  
un nuevo personaje candidata a novia…_

-Ah…

-¿Sucede algo, Arthur?

-No… yo…

Tarde…

¿Por qué siempre llego tarde?

Llegué tarde… y el creció.

Llegué tarde… le vendieron la idea de que la independencia era algo bueno… y lo perdí.

Llegué tarde… él me apuntaba con un fusil…

Llegué tarde… tarde… tarde…

Porque quería que él viniese a mí como cuando era pequeño. Que me abrazase y me preguntara si estaba bien, compartiendo mi llanto.

Quería que… él… no alguien, específicamente él… viera a través de mi carácter, de mis complejos, de mi personalidad… y también encontrase ese "algo lindo" que yo tenía.

Quería que él… se acercara a ese niño triste y solitario que era yo…

Que viniese conmigo… que no me dejara..

_Todo el mundo quiere protegerla  
porque es tan bonita y tierna  
mira, en las fronteras del Reino  
allí viene Cenicienta…_

No quería… llegar tarde otra vez…

_Los dos amantes se encontraron uno con otro  
hasta llegar a verse con bastante frecuencia  
Dejándome a mi sola, llorando sin parar…  
una pobre Julieta…_

No tengo idea de cómo, pero pude volver a casa. Claro, estuve en estado anheidónico luego de cinco días. Sin reír ni llorar.

-Alprazolam… ¿Sabes cuánto me costó conseguir esto? - dice Francis al leer el fármaco.- No lo venden sin receta médica, menos a inmortales. Tendrían un probable adicto de por vida. ¡No juegues con las benzodiacepinas, tonto!

Tomo el blíster y un chasquido metálico me permite reconocer las tabletas grises-azuladas. Tomo una, la mastico. ¿Qué importa si debo ingerirlas? No pasa nada… tomo las otras nueve… y nada.

Ah… cierto… soy inmortal. No moriré a menos que yo realmente lo desee. ¿Acaso tengo alguna esperanza? Logro desesperar a Francis con mi actitud.

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando eras niño?  
Eso fue tan hermoso para mí…  
Alguien que no eres tú,  
alguien que no soy yo…_

_-_No sé quién me desespera más. Si tú o Alfred que te lastima una y mil veces.- me dice quitándome el blíster ya vacío de entre las manos. – Ya hasta creo que lo hace a propósito. Una vez, pasa. Dos, está bien… es él, es distraído. Digamos tres… ¡pero ya no cuatro, cinco ni diez veces, Arthur!

_¡El telón de esta historia no puede caer aún!_

Podría decirle mil cosas. Rebatirle. Pero tres palabras cortitas bastan para expresarlo todo, decirlo todo, explicarle todo…

-Yo lo amo…

_Los juegos y aventuras de esos días  
están desapareciendo de inmediato…_

-Mañana es su boda… ¿estás seguro de ir?

-Sí… es decir, no estoy preparado, pero sí seguro.

-Arthur…

-Iré… conoceré a la chica y los felicitaré. Luego… le diré que lo quiero… deseo que lo sepa, que él es muy especial para mí.

Nuevo suspiro de Francis. "Ese no eres tú" es lo que está pensando.

Sí, si soy yo. Es decir, es el "yo" de Alfred.

_(Mi Romeo, Romeo, Romeo…)_

Llega el día. Conozco a la chica… es una nación al igual que nosotros. Me tiende la mano y suelto el diálogo.

"_¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Juntos forman una hermosa pareja!"  
Le dije a él con un tono monótono y una falsa sonrisa._

Contrario a lo habitual, ambos caminan como si nada antes de dar los votos. Los veo, sentados en una banca fuera de la capilla, abrazados…

Hey… yo quería que esos brazos me rodearan…

Yo quería que él me susurrara esas palabras y ser yo quien riera…

Ella… no se ríe…

_En su pecho redondeado está él, mientras ella observa la situación  
con una mirada en blanco._

No… ¡No desvalorices aquello por lo que yo daría un mundo entero! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le rogué de forma sutil, directa e indirectamente? ¡Él te está dando en un maldito segundo aquello por lo que imploré durante trescientos años!

_Mientras yo… no tengo ningún lugar para poder interferir con aquel error._

Pienso lo peor, y Francis se da cuenta. Aparece tras de mí para llevarme dentro de la iglesa y evitar ese acto masoquista. Está atestado de gente famosa, cámaras, medios de comunicación y naciones obviamente.

Francis suelta una verdad cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares junto a otros inmortales…

_Ella está todos los días buscando el favor de los hombres  
con una sonrisa coqueta._

Entra él. Se para al frente y la espera. La novia no tarda en ingresar y el efecto del tranquilizante que me tomé en la madrugada queda completamente anulado. Ella…

_Siempre está fingiendo ser inocente y buena,  
¡qué asco de chica!_

Alfred… ven… por favor… ya no te pares en el altar. Ven y dame así sea media promesa… dame una palabra, dame algo… cualquier muesca está bien…

_Pero no puedo decirle a él mi pensamiento aunque esté muriendo de celos.  
Soy más fea que ella, no te gustaré si me ves…_

La boda transcurre. Están impacientes… llega el momento…

-Si alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos personas que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

_Tristeza, enojo, amor ardiente,  
se convierten en dolor y ahora perforan mi cuerpo._

Lo siento… ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí?

_¡Tiempo! ¡Retrocede por favor!  
Como en los viejos tiempos… donde todo era mejor…_

-Arthur…- me llaman. Es Francis. Por un segundo toco la realidad. Estoy parado, fue un reflejo. Quiero impedirlo, no quiero perderle. – Anglaterre…

Todos me miran en completo silencio, apenas arqueando las cejas. Esto se ve a nivel mundial, miles de canales lo transmiten. Arthur Kirkland se levantó… intentando impedirlo…

-No otra vez… -susurro. El flash de las cámaras no me deja pensar. Son mis sentimientos más profundos los que controlan mis labios ahora.- No te alejes de mí otra vez, Alfred… por favor…

_Después del voto en la boda  
los dos amantes se amaron en público  
COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AHÍ._

-Arthur… - Francis se levanta junto a mí. Me toma de los hombros. No veo bien… ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no veo nada? ¿Por qué todos se ven tan borrosos?

_YO NO QUIERO SER NOTABLE…_

-¿Qué pasa, Inglaterra? – pregunta Alfred.

_QUE NO SE DEN CUENTA…_

Levanto la mirada, es hora de decírselo. Aunque todos se enteren, aunque arruine muchas cosas con mi declaración y aunque vaya a arrepentirme de esto de por vida.

Y entonces… es cuando me doy cuenta. Mi campo visual tiene al menos mil puntos diferentes donde posarse… y lo hace en el lugar y momento justo. La mano de la chica toma tiernamente la de Alfred. Ella también… lo ama…

_Ella es Julieta… no soy yo…_

-Yo… - No puedo… No puedo hacerle conscientemente lo que ella me hizo de forma inconsciente. No sería justo, ni para ella, ni para Alfred… ni para mí.

_Tu hermoso perfil…  
tus pupilas no captan ni un milímetro del mío._

Es triste… pero así es la realidad. ¿Cuentos de hadas? Sé miles.

Algo es cierto… se cumplen para otros. No para mí.

Prometo nunca más soñar. Renunciaré a mis deseos de una vida con él si es necesario. Juro nunca más pronunciar su nombre ni pensarlo en lo que me reste de vida… pero por favor…

"_Gracias por todo. Estoy tan contento de que hayamos sido amigos"  
Dices con una sonrisa inocente…_

Por favor…

_¡PERO YO NO QUERÍA OIR ESA FRASE CRUEL!_

No le tomes de la mano… no delante de mí…

Yo… estiré mi mano para alcanzarte.

Estoy seguro de que nunca lo dije… que necesitaba de él…

Lo intenté… de verdad… me esforcé… quería…

Quería…

De verdad…

_Los dos amantes se encontraron uno con otro  
hasta llegar a verse con bastante frecuencia  
Dejándome a mi sola, llorando sin parar…  
una pobre Julieta…_

Francis me sostiene. Preguntan por ahí si acaso he bebido. No… ni una gota de alcohol… y sí… litros y litros de infinita tristeza, remordimiento, arrepentimiento… frustración…

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando eras niño?  
Eso fue tan hermoso para mí…  
Alguien que no eres tú,  
alguien que no soy yo…_

Es el mito de Sísifo… en un segundo recuerdo que me lo contó, él que tanto ama la arqueología y esas cosas de historia, mitología y tales. Sísifo fue castigado por los dioses a empujar una piedra por una colina sin fin. Ellos lo sabían… el peor castigo era ese…esforzarte por algo… y nunca conseguir nada.

_¡El telón de esta historia no puede caer aún!_

Sí puede caer… lo ha hecho varias veces…

_Después del voto en la boda  
los dos amantes se amaron en público  
COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AHÍ._

-Me llevo a Arthur…- Anuncia Francis. He permanecido en pie ya por mucho, las uñas me dañan las palmas de las manos y no tengo control alguno sobre las lágrimas que caen. Ni siquiera lloré así cuando se independizó, quizás porque sabía que aún quedaba algo de mí en él y que podríamos construir un mundito juntos, los dos.

_YO NO QUIERO SER NOTABLE…_

Ahora… no lo reconozco. No sé a quién amo… Amo a mi Alfred, mi niño inocente… y cruel…

_QUE NO SE DEN CUENTA…_

Finalmente, antes de que Francis pueda decir algo más, lo empujo a un lado, cruzo el pasillo dejando atrás la capilla, la cuadra, mis recuerdos, mi dolor… a Alfred…

_Ella es Julieta… no soy yo…_

Llego al muelle. Es Boston.

Estúpidamente… espero… quizás venga por mí. Quizás se dé cuenta y venga.

_Todo ha terminado… ya veo…_

No sucede… esas cosas… sólo pasan en las novelas o a las personas geniales.

No a mí.

Me acerco al muelle, extiendo los brazos.

Lo recuerdo… por un segundo vivo otra vez esos días dulces y felices.

Un segundo, un recuerdo… me basta con eso para ser feliz.

_Te daré la tragedia._

El agua fría me consume. Alguien grita, luego son más voces.

No importa. Entre ellas no está él.

Otra vez, no importa.

Sonrío. Sé que estoy llorando pero el mar se traga mis lágrimas. Un hogar… mi tristeza, mi soledad, y yo hallamos, finalmente, algo que podremos llamar hogar. Hubiese sido tan hermoso si Alfred… Si mi sueño… si nosotros…

_Adiós Romeo…_

-Adiós Alfred… sé feliz mi amor… sé muy feliz… crea un mundo lleno de colores y habítalo. No te sumerjas en el azul oscuro del mar y sonríe siempre. Eso es lo más hermoso en tí.

_**- Se baja el telón. Todo negro. Fin de la obra.-**_

* * *

_Depresivo. Lo sé._

_Triste. También lo sé. _

_OOC, puede ser. No molestemos con eso, por favor. _

_Era mi estado al escribirlo, por eso lo sé muy bien. _

_¿Segunda parte? Ojalá pueda dárselas. Por ahora… _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
